Birdon
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in the show's only 3-part episodes, 17, 18, and 19, "Two Giant Monsters close in on Taro!", "Zoffy Died! Taro Died Too!", and "The Ultra Mother Miracle of Love" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/003.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Birdon's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Birdon reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/bardon.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Birdon's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Birdon was a Monster who belonged to a Reiblood Alien Reflect, who was battling against Rei's Gomora. At first, Birdon was able to keep Gomora at bay using his Hurricane Winds and continuously trying to attack Gomora with his Poisonous Beak. However after a short battle, Gomora managed to catch Birdon in his claws and fired at Birdon with his Oscillatory Wave at point-blank, destroying Birdon in short order. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' ''to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''https://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content28 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Birdon's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman X' Birdon reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Birdon's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Birdon is one of the many Spark Dolls that were transformed into Monsters when an Ultra Flare hit the Earth. Birdon was found in Ookumayama when the Monster was building its nest out of buildings, electrical towers, and other structures. When Xio arrived on the scene, they discovered that not only was Birdon pregnant (hence why it made a nest,) but that the nest Birdon made was filled with people who were trapped inside of it. Xio tried their best to lead Birdon away from her nest to rescue the civilians, but Birdon was fiercely protective of her future offspring and wouldn't go down without a fight. Shrugging off opposition from Xio, Birdon managed to ambush Xio in a surprise attack and nearly killed Hayato and Wataru. Luckily, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X just in time to rescue Hayato and Wataru from crashing, and Ultraman X battled with Birdon instead. The battle however was roughly at a standstill, with Birdon managing to inject Ultraman X with her poison, only for Xio to destroy one of Birdon's poison sacs in retaliation. During the fight, Dr. Guruman rallies Xio's Scientists, Rui and Mamoru, to have them send Ultraman X one of their Cyber Cards, thus allowing X to merge with the Cyber Monsters. Sending their data on Gomora to the Ultra, X is given an upgrade: The Cyber Gomora Armor. With his new Mons-Armor ability, Ultraman X was now protected by Birdon's beak and poison and after pummeling the monster, Ultraman X destroyed Birdon with Gomora's Oscillation Wave, reducing her (and her young) back into Spark Doll form. 'Ultraman Orb' 'Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA' Birdon reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA. In this series, Birdon was a Monster who was already residing on Planet Zain, as well as one of the many test subjects who was already placed under the control of the Bezelbs' Puppet Poison (Kugutsu). Brainwashed and crazed by their influence, Birdon was unleashed upon Ultraman Orb The First, who had arrived to seek out the missing Captain Shinra. Orb however was quickly overpowered by the monster and a hoard of Bezelbs that were closing in on the Ultra. Luckily backup had arrived in the form of Ultraman Dyna, and the two Ultras worked together to stave off the monsters. Dyna was left to deal with the oncoming Bezelbs, while Orb was left to deal with Birdon, and due to Gai's inexperience, Birdon easily beat down Orb with little trouble. Dyna however managed to destroy most of the Bezelbs and the veteran Ultra easily dealt with Birdon, by frightening it away with a superpowered finger-flick between the Monster's eyes. 'Ultra Fight Orb' ''to be added Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Ultraman Saga: Zero and the Ultraman Brothers Fly Out! Hyper Battle!! ' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Birdon is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters